


[Dirk x reader] To precious to cry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gets drunk and snaps. You are not yourself, perhaps your hiding a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Dirk x reader] To precious to cry

There was silence in the bar besides the small mumbles of people around you. Letting out a sigh you looked across from you to see Dirk still drinking. You looked down at your water and took a sip, seeing as you didn't drink. That didn't keep you from joining Dirk at the bar every once in a while.

Today had been a long day for you and the last thing that you wanted to do was head back home. Of course when you asked Dirk if you could accompany him, he quickly complied.

“C’mon {name} let’s get outta here before it gets too dark…” Dirk said slurring over his words.

He straightened up his signature Strider shades and headed for the exit of the bar. Dirk always knew that you hated his shades, for the soul reason that you never got to see his brilliant orange eyes. Half the time you’d expect him to wear them to just annoy you.

You followed after him, walking close enough to him to smell the alcohol on his breath. Lucky for you he asked to walk you the rest of the way home. Quickly you nodded, not wanting the night to be over just yet.

The cold crisp air of the late winter hit both you and Dirk, making you both shiver.

Normally Dirk and you would be chatting the night away, but the last few days have been different. You had known Dirk for a few years now had had feelings for him, being a friend and hopefully one day something more. You never dwelled on this though, you being friends was good enough for now. 

Sadly over the hard few days it had gotten worse to be around him. He never stopped talking about how his girlfriends never did something or how ever girl asked him out (besides you) and that he was tired of it. Of course it hurt a bit every time, but you would always be there for Dirk to talk to.

Tonight was no exception of this, and lucky for you it was even worse now that he was drunk. This time, it was how his latest girlfriend dumped him after being half an hour late for a date; this didn't surprise you knowing the typical Dirk.

The pain inside your chest grew. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before you faced Dirk.

“I’ll get home on my own tonight, but thank you Dirk.”

He raised an eyebrow before frowning. He could tell something was up. Dirk shook his head before grabbing a hold of your wrist before you could run off. You struggled against his gentle but firm grip. After a moment or two passed you gave in to him.

The rest of the walk was filled with silence and a big gap of awkwardness. In less than a moment the silence was broken by Dirk unexpectedly taking your wrist and whirling you around to face him. He trapped you in between the back of a tree and his right arm, making it impossible for you to escape. You could just make out his orange eyes behind his dark shades, with little to no emotions, but his actions spoke differently.

“{Name}, what the flying fuck is wrong with you!?”

You flinched as his slurred and slowed yell hit your ears. Squeezing your eyes shut you had no way of explaining to Dirk. He had finally said something about you behavior and it caught you completely off balance.

Dirk growled not hearing a response from you. He took his hand and cupped your chin and pushed it up, forcing you to make eye contact with him. Scanning your eyes you could tell Dirk had picked up on the fear and sadness that clouded your eyes. Letting out and annoyed huffed he back off before walking once more, not looking back at see your reaction or give you a moment to recover.

Still in a daze of what happened, you followed after him, trying to catch up. You closed your eyes as you felt tears threatening to spill out. Today had just been one mistake after another. Nothing could go right with you. All you wanted right now was for this night to end. You focused on your feet not wanting to look over at Dirk.

The melodic shuffling of feet stopped and you looked up. Dirk had stopped walking, a frown upon his lips.

“I’m heading home.”

He took a sharp turn and all you could do was stop and stare. All of your emotions wanted to spill out. Dirk was the last goddamned thing you had and he was leaving. Without thinking you turned and grabbed the end of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. You looked down, the slightest tint of pink came to your cheeks as you let go of his shirt.

There was a long pause as Dirk stood there. Without facing you he asked you a question, his voice sounding as if it was about to break.

“{Name}, please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t stand you like this.”

Every single emotion that was being held up inside of you finally spilled out. With blurry eyes you hugged Dirk in a tight hug from behind. You buried your face into his shirt as more tears filled your eyes and rolled down.

Dirk turned towards you and wrapped his arms around you pulling you into a tight embrace. He rested his chin on your shoulder. 

He pulled away and looked you in the eyes, and took his shades off. Gentle dirk wiped your tears from your cheeks with his thumb.

“You’re too precious to cry.” Dirk whispered before pulling you into another tight hug.

You pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Just as you were about to speak you could already tell that your cheeks were turning red. 

“Dirk…You have been my friend for so many years…you've helped me though so much.”

Dirk cupped your face with both his hands before smiling slightly.

“{name}…I love you.”

More tears spilled out as you heard the words you wanted to hear for some many years. Not from just Dirk, but from anyone. All you needed was for you to feel loved. 

 

 

And with Dirk, you felt all the love you could ever need.


End file.
